Homalocephale
Breed- Homalocephale This conspicuous herbivore is related to Pachycephalosaurus but has a flat head instead of domed. The upper part of its head is brightly colored on red, Homalocephale herds usually roam in tall grass areas or vegetation covered areas and graze separated from each other. herbivore profile: Red-headed dino goats Name: Homalocephale Rufus Sornaensis Location And Era: lifespan: 82 years status: unknown population: unknown top speed: 50 mph ecological niche: they mainly occupy the same niche as Mountain goats social behaviors: they live in small herds vocalization: Homalocephale calls include high pitch sounds, chirps, whistles, and long twitters. Pig like grunts, hoots. diet: herbivore; Plant matter, particularly pine cones or other fruits that have fallen to the forest floor or knocked loose by larger herbivores. Range: isla sorna Habitat: they prefer to live in rocky areas grasslands and forests. DNA interpolation: (90%) pure homalocephale dna (10%) African reed frog additionally info: This little dinosaur is shy and elusive, noteable for its flat, wedge-shaped skull. Unlike its close relative Pachycephalosaurus, Homalocephale is generally unaggresive and prefers to flee at the first sign of danger rather than stand and defend itself. Homalocephale is often found among Pachycephalosaurus herds, using its larger, more aggressive relatives as lookouts and body-guards. Like its larger relative, Homalocephale males will become more aggressive during the breeding season and will develop short spikes at the back of their heads, used for show and intimidation. Males also endure pushing contests, whereby they butt against one anothers' heads and/ or bodies in tests of strength. When they are attacked by a predator, Homalocephale produces a short yelp and raises its head while running, to alert the rest of the herd. Unlike Pachycephalosaurus, Homalocephale is not aggressive and will rather run away than face an enemy. The young already have red heads when born, and are black and white so that the adults can easily watch them. During mating season Homalocephale have head butting duels, usually hitting the rival's hips and sides. The attacks are so violent than these parts of Homalocephale's body are reinforced. Homalocephale, like other dinosaurs, has a distinctive smell, described in this case as "surprisingly similar to that of large mammalian herbivores" Homalocephale is a good swimmer and moves easily in rocky areas. one notable thing about this asset is that rather like the sorna-raptors, the t.rex, and a good chunk of ingen's other dinosaurs, the Homalocephale seems to show a form of sexual dimorphism, albeit very minimal dimorphism, for aside from the male's red forehead and a slight difference in size, the Males look almost identical to female from a distance. Thanks to studies of both birds, reptiles, and other ingen dinosaurs, it's quite obvious to most people that the red domed-skull on the male is clearly used for two things, to threaten a rival/predator and, during a certain time of the year, as a method of courtship, mainly involving a dramatic head swinging contest. One particular thing that seems to separate this asset from the many other herbivores, is it's strangely solitary behavior because unlike most herbivores on the island, it likes to live on it's own instead of in a group, this is ESPECIALLY true with the males, who, as ingen's scientists found out... they RARELY ever like to be in close proximity with each other. This has made things extremely tricky when it comes to understanding how they survived on a island crammed with predators and makes it even harder to fully track them to make even an estimate about their current population. And whilst the main consensus is that they are likely extinct, witnesses keep saying that they sometimes glimpse them of the far west coast of isla sorna, but due to the fact that the island is STRICTLY off limits nobody can go in to be sure. Like Pachycephalosaurus it has a thickened skull meant for ramming the heads of rival males, but it comes in handy for predators. It was surprisingly intelligent and could open doors like velociraptors. It mainly eats plants but occasionally will eat fruit. It seems to like mangos and papayas the most. The park's workers have allegedly seen it problem solving by head butting trees to get to leaves and fruit. Though intelligent, as soon as it feels threatened it lets out a high pitched scream and runs away at speeds of 50 mph. They prefer to inhabit rocky terrain in order to escape from predators. It avoids other Marginocephalids because of its small size.